Visita A Medianoche
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Erio pensó en sorprenderla como en los viejos tiempos. Mal summary pero ya no se me occurio otra cosa.


_Servus!_

 _Hola! Hola pequeñas criaturitas de la naturaleza!_

 _Aquí les traigo un pequeño finc, para que no pasen el fin de semana sin saber de mí y digan que no estoy cumpliendo con lo dicho._

 _Cierto debo de hacer mi disclaimer cosa que había olvidado por completo en mis otros dos one-shots._

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera habría hecho 5 temporadas más donde Eriol y Tomoyo fueran los protagonistas y yo sería super, ultra, mega millonaria. Lástima de verdad quería hacer de ExT una pareja Canon, la historia es mía, por favor no caigan en el plagio, al final de cuentas hay formas de saber"**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Dando un brinco alcanzo a sujetarse de una de las enredaderas de la pared, usándola como soporte logro avanzar unos pocos centímetros hacia la terraza con un poco de impulso logro subir a ella, sacudiéndose para quitarse las ramas del traje, suspiro.

\- Era más fácil antes… - murmuro para sí mismo, con una de sus manos abrió la puerta de cristal y sonrió al encontrarla sin seguro.

Entro a la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras con pasos suaves y medidos tratando de ajustar su vista a la poca luz del cuarto. Quitándose el saco dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama donde podía distinguir una silueta femenina profundamente dormida y en su contemplación no se dio cuenta de que una mesita se encontraba en su camino golpeándola a su paso.

\- oh… rayos… - mascullo ante el golpe, volteo a mirar a la mujer en la cama para ver si la había despertado al asegurarse que la misma seguía sin moverse prosiguió a quitarse el resto de la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, dejo los lentes en el tocador.

Con mucho cuidado levanto el cobertor y se metió entre las sabanas acercándose lo más que pudo a la mujer hasta que su pecho quedo pegado en la espalda femenina que solo suspiro al sentir el calor masculino.

Acurruco su cabeza contra el hueco entre la cabeza y el delicado hombro femenino aspirando con fuerza el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo, froto con suavidad su mejilla contra el cuello de la mujer.

\- Mmm…¿Eriol? – hablo la mujer con un tono somnoliento tratando de girar el cuerpo para ver al nuevo ocupante de la cama.

\- No te muevas… déjame abrazarte – murmuro el con suavidad mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la delgada cintura de la mujer.

\- Llegaste antes de lo que me habías dicho – dijo ella mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche.

\- Tome un vuelo que salió antes… - contesto el repartiendo varios besos en su cuello - ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – dijo levantando una ceja.

\- No seas ridículo… - rio ella girándose por completo para verlo a medias en la oscuridad. El la callo con un suave beso, saboreando paso a paso los delicados labios femeninos.

\- Tomoyo… despertarás a los demás… - dijo el antes de besarla de nuevo - ¡Oh Cariño! ¡Cómo te he extrañado! – exclamo antes de fundir su boca con la de la mujer, atrayéndola de la cintura para pegar más su cuerpo al de ella y mordiendo sus labios delicadamente entre besos.

\- Yo también te he extrañado – suspiro ella contra sus labios envolviendo el cuello masculino entre sus delicadas manos – No te escuche abrir la puerta… un momento… ¿Has entrado por la terraza? – pregunto ella alejándose un poco.

El rio infantilmente cerrando los ojos antes de asentir y tratar de besarla pero ella se alejó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Eriol pudiste a verte matado! – Exclamo ella dándole un golpe en el pecho con su pequeño puño – Esta terraza es mucho más alta que en la casa de mi Madre… ¿Qué hombre entra por la terraza en lugar de la puerta en su propia casa?

\- ¡Quería sorprenderte! Y no fue tan difícil, aún sé cómo trepar… - dijo el encogiendo los hombros para besar cada uno de los dedos de la mano de su esposa, quien dejó escapar un suspiro cansado – Además en cuanto entrara por la puerta Nakuru, Spinel y los niños se despertarían… no me malentiendas Cariño, amo a nuestros hijos pero solo quería tener un horas a solas contigo primero… - dicho eso ultimo la volvió a besar con la pasión acumulada de 3 semanas sin verse.

\- Los vecinos pensarán que tengo una amante… - murmuro ella dejándose acariciar por las grandes manos de su esposo.

\- Mientras yo cumpla ambos papeles… estamos perfectos cariño…

\- Muy bien Señor Hiraguizawa, ya me tiene a solas por más de unas cuantas horas… ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?

\- Prefiero demostrárselo Señora…

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus!_

 _Un poco corto no? Bueno es un drabble… Perdonen no tengo tiempo para hacer uno más largo…_

 _Como han estado? Yo he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, ya nada más me queda una semana de clases y mis proyectos están avanzando un poco lentos. En fin esperemos todo salga bien._

 _A la mejor este no es lo suficientemente bueno para un review pero aun así me alegraría mucho que me dejarán uno._

 _Especiales agradecimiento por sus reviews a:_

 _Carupin_

Sl ad Astral

Noir

Cata06

Jesloga

 _Ahora contestando a la pregunta de Jesloga. Tengo 3 razones por las que deje de publicar "Encontrado Tu Corazón"_

 _1\. Cuando decidí hacer ese finc realice una intensa investigación sobre los lugares, islas, posiciones sociales y cultura de china que guarde en mi computador._

 _2\. Mi computador murió y perdí toda la información que me costó 4 meses reunir junto con 4 capitulos terminados por editar y como 30 one-shots "maybe" (Así les llamo cuando tengo la idea pero al escribirlos no son como los quiero). Hasta tenía un mapa creado por mí misma sobre la nueva china al finalizar la guerra, era hermoso. Bueno mi culpa por no tener copia de seguridad, y la de mi hermano por quemar mi CPU._

 _3\. Es un SxS y por alguna extraña razón aunque e intentado escribir de ellos no me sale la inspiración._

 _Ahora no lo he borrado de mi cuenta porque hay veces que me justa leerlo y pensar en una forma de retomarlo._

 _Muchas gracias por preguntar y por tu review._

 _Ahora la segunda ediciónde blouson-ción:_

 _Un buen finc para leer este fin de semana es "Dulces Tentaciones". Probablemente muchos de ustedes ya lo leyerón pero es uno de los mejores fincs que he leído, me encanta el desarrollo de la historia y el crecimiento de los personajes. Es un ExT pero los personajes secundarios son proyectados de tal manera que te hacen creer que todos son los protagonistas. Su autora es crystal23 y es una de las mejores deberían de checar sus demás fincs. Está en la clasificación K+… así que todos a salvo._

 _Parece que ahora escribí más de mis boberías que del finc… lo siento._

 _Nos vemos! Tengan un lindo fin de semana… y yo a seguir programando…_

 _Blouson out…_


End file.
